


Crumbs

by FruityPebblezz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), otp baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruityPebblezz/pseuds/FruityPebblezz
Summary: An evening with Heavy, Medic, and their young daughter Titania.





	Crumbs

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little thing I wrote for my Tumblr a few months back. Some folks thought it was cute, I guess, so I'm posting it here, too.

“So, Titania!” Medic began, settling in the chair across the table from his toddler, who was currently munching on some cookies. “Tell me: what will you do if a strange man asks you to go swimming with him?”

Little Titania grinned, her mouth full of cookie crumbs. “Like that!”

Heavy reached over with a rag, wiping at her mouth. “Ugh, messy,”

Medic shook his head. “No! You say ‘no way’, and you escape! Do it, tell him ‘no way’!”

“No way!” Titania exclaimed, her voice shrill. She waved around a fragment of a cookie in her hand, chanting, “No way, no way, no way!”

“Good, good girl!” Medic chuckled, and Heavy gently patted her head. Once she was quiet again, Medic asked, “Now, tell me what you will do if a strange man asks, ‘would you like to come to see some toys?’”

Titania grinned again. “Like that!”

“No!” Medic repeated. “You will tell him, ‘no way’! Say, ‘go away!’”

“No way, go away! No way, go away!” Titania chanted once more, pounding her small fists on the table.   
“No way, go away!”

Heavy chuckled, watching his daughter in amusement. “You must protect yourself! Say to him, ‘my father has many gun’!”

Medic snorted at that. “Oh, Misha! Listen to you—it would be very foolish to muddle with the child of men like us, don’t you agree?”

“Yes,” Heavy nodded, and he wiped Titania’s mouth again, griping, “Look at this girl, she is so messy! Always covered in crumbs,”

Titania wriggled away from the rag, whining and reaching up to be held. Heavy obliged, scooping her right up and bringing her to his shoulder.

“Oh, there’s my little liebling,” Medic cooed, rising from his chair to watch Titania plant her face into Heavy’s shoulder. “It’s getting to be close to your bedtime, hm?” he twirled her strands of dark hair and gently ruffled them. “But I do believe you need a bath, little one,”

“I will give her bath,” Heavy assured, handing her a well-loved sock monkey she liked to carry around. “Come, Titania—bubbles, yes?”

“Bub, bub, bub,” Titania babbled, flopping her sock monkey around by the neck as Heavy carried her to the bathroom.

Medic sighed, crossing his arms and smiling as he watched them go. “Oh, Archimedes,” he remarked as the dove came to rest on his shoulder. “They are both so, so wonderful—do I even deserve it?”

Archimedes nuzzled Medic’s neck as if to say, 'Yes, you do.'


End file.
